The Day Randy Orton Fell in Love
by FloridaorBust151
Summary: The Legend Killer tackles a new challenge, falling in love. It's a one-shot folks, with a twist. I swear it will melt your hearts! Please read and review.


A/N: A new story, I just can't help myself! This could be a short-term thing, (I'm trying a one-shot story, don't think I'll be too great at it) let me know if I should continue! I don't own anything in this story, and it's purely fiction that has popped up in my head. I got part of this theme from the show 'Kevin Hill' which I haven't watched really, just half of an episode, the guy playing Kevin Hill is sexy!!! I'm rating this R just to play it safe. Ok, here goes nothing!

The Day Orton Fell in Love:

The past few months had been going great, and my life was exactly the way I want it to be. I'm was and still am a famous wrestler, I have a Ferrari, and I got tons of attention from the ladies! It is good to be Randy Orton! But life has the sick and twisted way of taking detours.

My life has definitely seen a few of those detours! Presently, I find myself on one of those detours. No, this would probably be considered more of an emergency stop. Nothing that the Legend Killer can't handle though. Falling in love with someone you've just met isn't a big deal, right? Who am I kidding, that is definitely a BIG deal!

I should probably start at the beginning, or eight months ago; it'll be easier to understand. I was finally back home in St. Louis, and had been spending some "quality" time with my then girlfriend, Lisa.

Lisa wasn't much different than the girls I usually date; she was a babe and was able to keep my attention for more than 10 minutes. We didn't really have much of a relationship, she knew that I was with other girls on the road, and I knew that she was with other guys when I was gone.

Ok, we didn't have a relationship; we just had sex, and lots of it. Anyways, Lisa clicked sexually, but other than that, there was absolutely NOTHING! We could have a conversation, but it was never about anything deep or challenging. Our typical dialogue usually involved the words; where do you want to fuck now, or do you have a condom with you, and then there was the ever famous, Randy you looked so hott on TV last Monday. Great conversation topics, right? Our most important conversation was about how we don't love each other, and that we're just in this for the non-stop, animalistic sex.

Lisa was in love with some other guy, Jack, who wanted nothing to do with her, and I was content with any chick that I found attractive. Back then I wasn't looking for a life long partner or even a girlfriend. Come on, I'm 24 and have my whole life ahead of me to settle down! You're only young once, so why waste those precious years on something so serious? I was positive that I'd settle down in my 30's, but as I've said before, life has funny way of throwing curveballs your way.

It had only been two months since I had broken off any involvement with Lisa, when I got an alarming phone call.

Flashback

"Hi Randy." A shaken voice said over the phone.

"Uh, hi. Who is this?" I asked, wondering who was calling me.

"It's Lisa, from St. Louis, does that ring a bell?"

"Oh, hey! Ok what's up?" I questioned Lisa.

"Well, this is hard for me to say, but I need you to come back to St. Louis." Lisa told me.

"Why? We aren't together or anything anymore." I began to say.

"Randy, I need you to come back for a paternity test. I'm pregnant and I'm not sure if you're the father or if Jack is." Lisa exclaimed.

"A paternity test? Come on Lisa, you know that you're a little on the sluttish side, why do you think that this kid could be mine?" I asked her, mentally telling myself that I couldn't be the father.

"Yea, I know Randy, I'm a dirty ho. Seriously, is all that you thought of me?" Lisa asked me, sounding a little offended.

"Well, not really. I'm probably just as bad as you are." I told her.

"Anyways, I did some figuring, and you and Jack were the only guys that I slept with for the last four months. So can you just do this for me?" Lisa asked, almost begging.

"Alright, I'll be back in town in a few days. I'll call you when I get back." I said.

"Thanks Randy. Bye!" Lisa said as she hung up.

I got back in town, and called Lisa right away. She scheduled an appointment, and a day later I found myself sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for the test results. Lisa was sitting across from me with Jack, who had his arm around her. The Doctor came out, and called us into his office.

"I've got the results of the paternity test." The Doctor began to say. All I could think was, 'God don't let this kid be mine. Please, don't let me be the father.'

"Miss Smith, the father of your baby is Randy Orton. Congratulations!" the Doctor said.

In that one minute, I felt my life as I had known it coming to an end. Lisa let out a small gasp of horror, and quickly ran after Jack, who had quickly fled the room. I asked the doctor if he was positive, and he assured me that I was the father. Oh great, this certainly puts a damper on things. I got up and left the room, and couldn't feel the ground. This couldn't be happening to me, the Legend Killer. I can't be a father, I'm only 24. I'm supposed to be having the time of my life, not taking care of a smelly baby. This was not the direction I had in mind. I got my mind back together when I saw Lisa crying on the floor. I bent down, and let her cry on my shoulder, and then she started glaring at me with hate burning in her eyes.

"I hate you, this is all your fault." Lisa shouted at me.

"Hold up, I didn't force myself onto you, you are as much to blame as I am. Do you think that I wanted a baby?" I yelled back at her.

"Well, I actually had a man that loved me, and now I might've lost him because I'm pregnant with YOUR kid! I was happy, and you took that away from me. This won't even affect your life, because you can leave and not have to think about it! That's it, I'm getting an abortion!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Wait one minute, you are not getting an abortion. Yes you are pregnant, and yes it's my kid. I'm not going to just let you kill something that is a part of me!" I shouted, becoming furious.

"So what am I supposed to do? Keep the brat and get some check from you every month? What about my life Randy, what about MY life?! This baby wasn't even made out of love, it's nothing to me!" Lisa screamed.

"No, you won't be bothered by the kid. We can give it up for adoption. Anything but you killing a defenseless baby." I said.

"In the meantime, I'm stuck with an unwanted child inside of me for 9 months? Oh yea, that's a great plan Orton!" Lisa said, grabbing her purse.

"Ok, what if I paid you? I will give you $5000 if you don't get an abortion. Sound good?" I suggested.

"Uh, make it $6000 and I'll do it." Lisa replied, starting to smile.

"Deal. You take care of yourself, and I'll be expecting a call every few months. You'll get the money once I'm sure that the baby was born, and was given away to a loving family." I said, setting the rules up for Lisa.

"Alright. I have to go find Jack now. Good bye Randy." Lisa said as she spun around and walked away. Well, there goes $6000 down the drain.

End Flashback

Lisa would call and update every few months, but never told me the sex of the baby. She didn't know herself, and didn't care. All Lisa cared about was the fact that she had lost Jack, and her $6000. I began counting down the months, and then on June 23rd, I got a disturbing phone call. A nurse told me that Lisa had gone into labor. I jumped on the next flight to St. Louis from Dallas and a few hours later, I was at the hospital. The doctor came out and told me that Lisa had gone into labor 13 hours ago, and wasn't doing well. Something about major complications, I don't really remember what exactly. He told me that due to the circumstances, I wouldn't be allowed in the delivery room. I sat down, and called my parents to let them know what was going on.

My parents were a little disappointed in my previous actions involving Lisa, but they were proud that I wouldn't' let her get an abortion. Let me tell you something, there is nothing more uncomfortable than telling your parents that you're having a baby by a woman that you barely know, and don't love. I got my butt chewed out by my dad, and my mom couldn't talk to me for a month. I was relieved when they decided that they weren't mad anymore, but I felt horrible about disappointing them. My sister was just upset that I was giving the baby up, and my little brother just said that he had learned his lesson through me. At least someone had learned something!

Four hours later, the doctor came back out and told me to stay seated. He said that they had been able to save the baby, but unfortunately Lisa had died in the process. I actually felt sad. Lisa was probably a great girl, who had a family, and now she was dead. While I didn't love her, I'm sure that someone else did.

"Can I see the baby?" I asked.

"Yea, she's in the intensive care unit for observations, but is doing great, despite the complications." The doctor told me. I stood there stunned and speechless for a few moments, and didn't even notice that the doctor had left.

"You mean the baby's a girl?" I asked, beginning to feel excited.

"Yes, she's beautiful! Go ahead and see her! Oh, you might want to think of a name Mr. Orton." A nurse said out of nowhere. I gulped, and followed behind the nurse, and then stopped in front of the viewing window.

"I'll go in and show which incubator she's in." The bubbly nurse said. I took a deep breath, and assured myself that I could see my baby, and still give it up. I'm a strong guy, I can do this! I looked up, and saw the nurse, and then looked down and saw the baby. Oh God, she is tiny! I stood there in awe, and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Congrats son, she's a beauty!" my dad said from behind me.

"Yea, she is adorable!" my mom added.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago. We heard about Lisa, the poor girl." My mom said as she gave me a hug.

"I know, I feel bad that she died, but when I look at the baby, I can't help but feel overjoyed." I said, turning my attention back to the little girl in front of me.

"I wouldn't get too attached Randy, you'll be giving her up soon." My dad added, bringing me back down to Earth.

"Oh, yea." I replied. I took one last look at the baby, and then turned around and walked out of the hospital to get some sleep and to organize my thoughts.

The next day, I was back at the hospital, staring at my daughter through the glass. My parents were back, with my sister and brother. A nurse saw me and came out to give me an update.

"The little angel made it through the night fine, and we see no problems with her. Would you like to go in and hold her?"

"I can do that?" I asked, my eyes wide with excitement.

"Yea, its no problem. You should be able to bring the baby home in a few days too!" the nurse said as she handed me a scrub outfit, just as a safety measure. I quickly put it on, and then followed behind the nurse. She pointed to a rocking chair, and as I sat down, she got the little girl out for me. She walked over, and then gently put the baby in my arms.

"Am I holding her right? She's so small, I don't want to hurt her!" I exclaimed.

"You're doing fine! She was 16 inches long, and weighed 6 lbs. 7 oz. So dad, thought of name yet?"

"Uh, yea. Jayna Lisa Orton." I replied, after thinking about it. I wanted this baby to have a piece of her mom with her, even though Lisa had died. The nurse smiled, and finished filling out the birth certificate. I sat there for a half an hour, just holding and rocking my little girl. She was so precious, and was staring up at me with big blue eyes, never looking away. I felt whole with my daughter in my arms, like I had a purpose. There was no way that I was giving her up now, I'm hooked! The nurse finally had to take her back, and I signed the birth certificate and then went back out with my parents.

"She is so cute Randy, I can't believe that you're actually giving her away still!" my sister exclaimed.

"I know Randy, you should reconsider." My mom piped in.

"Alright you guys, give the man some room. He just signed away his daughter." My dad said, moving them aside.

"Her name is Jayna Lisa Orton. She is 16 inches, 6 lbs 7 oz."

"Oh that's a beautiful name Randy, Jayna means 'precious gift from God,' but why did you bother naming her?" my mom asked me.

"I didn't give her away. I'm keeping my daughter. Mom, Dad, for the first time in my life, I'm really in love. I can't even explain the feeling. Holding her in my arms, and having her look up at me, I instantly fell in love with her. God, I've never felt these emotions before! I kind of like it too!" I exclaimed. My parents both let out let gasps, and then everyone gave me a hug. This was my family, and now it was complete.

A week later I was finally able to bring little Jayna home with me. I had been busy shopping for baby supplies with my mom and sister the whole week, and my once bachelor pad has now been transformed into the humble abode of Mr. Mom. I can't even begin to tell you how I felt when I first brought Jayna home. There are no words to describe a father's love for his daughter. Little Jayna is now adapting to life on the road, and is quite the attention getter. We walk into a room and everyone rushes over to fuss over her. She already has me wrapped around her little finger, and trust me, Jayna knows it too! My family loves her, and my WWE family loves her too. I realize now that I wasn't giving up my life, I was getting a new chance in it. Jayna has definitely changed me for the better. I have left the crazy party scene so that I can spend the nights watching my little girl discover her fingers and toes. I haven't even been out on a date since Jayna came into my life. That little blue-eyed baby girl, who coo's when I lift her into the air, has stolen my heart. That is how I, Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, fell in love!

A/N: I think this story is best left as a one-shot. Let me know what y'all thought, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Peace out!


End file.
